The present invention relates to the technical field of wearable equipment for enhancing personal mobility, and more specifically relates to a parkour wheeled boot for increasing moving speed.
Among different kinds of personal travelling equipment available nowadays, a single-wheel vehicle is moved by a manually driven wheel, a bicycle comprises two longitudinally aligned wheels manually driven and integrated with the bicycle, an electrical single-wheel vehicle is moved by an electrically driven power wheel, an electrical two-wheel self-balance vehicle comprises two laterally aligned power wheels integrated with the vehicle, and an electrical scooter comprises two to four electrically driven scooter wheels integrated with the scooter. Some other equipment such as a roller skate is a device that may advance the body forward by moving the feet alternately, and comprising two or more than two non-powered wheels or multiple powered wheels driven by the feet. A skateboard is also provided which is adapted from a surfboard for moving on the ground laterally. The major differences of the present invention compared with the prior arts are the use of two independent self-balancing power wheels which move to advance the body forward in accordance with the alternate movement of the feet, and that the power wheels are driven respectively by a circular electromagnetic motor with a hollowed center or a circular motor with a hollowed center and without an iron core.
Nowadays, an electrical single-wheel vehicle or a two-wheel self-balance vehicle uses conventional disc type motor structure. The motor part weighs from 3 to 5 kg, and the entire equipment weighs from around 10 kg to dozens kg. Such equipment is driven by batteries but its ability for long distance travel is hindered because the equipment is too heavy. Therefore, it is a continuous pursuit in the market to develop a light-weight personal travelling equipment.
Due to the use of circular electromagnetic motor having a hollowed center or the circular motor having a hollowed center and without an iron core, the weight of the motor can be maximally reduced, the motor efficiency is enhanced and the number of motion transmission components is reduced, thereby increasing operating efficiency, lowering the chance of mechanical failure and facilitating installation and maintenance.
In August 2015, the inventor of the present invention has filed a patent application for a kind of gear motion transmission mechanism of a parkour wheeled boot in China. The invention is called “all terrain whirling wheel”. Its functions are applicable to the present invention. However, due to the use of light-weight but high rotational speed aeromodelling motor with gear arrangements for deceleration and motion transmission, it does not balance well at the initial start-up phase in actual practice, and there are too many motion transmission components with complicated arrangements, and thus creating troubles on manufacturing and maintenance. The present invention makes significant improvements of its structure. Instead of aeromodelling motor and gear motion transmission mechanism, the present invention is driven by circular electromagnetic motor having a hollowed center or circular motor having a hollowed center and without an iron core. This type of driving method is a direct driving method which reduces intermediate motion transmission components, thereby enhancing motion transmission efficiency and also the stability and efficiency of power output. Due to simplified motion transmission components, it is much easier and faster for the manufacture, installation and maintenance of the boot of the present invention. The chances of machine failure caused by a structure jammed with too many components are also reduced.